


No Matter What

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aftermath, M/M, scene continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: Robert didn't know what was happening as the police lead Aaron away but he knew he had to be there for him, no matter what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Robron scene continuation from 19/01/2017

All he could do was watch as they lead his fiancé; because in his heart there was no way he wasn't marrying him; away in handcuffs. He could hear the protests, his sister practically screaming next to him and he was sure he was screaming too but what he wasn't so sure of was if the words made sense, because right now his head was a tangled web of emotions and he was barely holding it together. Scared, confused, angry. He almost felt like was back in that car, drowning, as he followed helplessly after the man he loved knowing that he doubted that love.

He jumped when he felt a hand touch his arm.

“It'll be alright.”

“How?” he heard himself choke out his eyes trained on the dark head of hair as it disappeared into the back of a police car.

“I can't....I need...” his words stuck in his throat his chest tightening at the thought of losing Aaron for good.

“Come on I'll drive.”

He watched the car until it was out of sight and turned to see the concerned eyes of his sister staring back at him. His hands ran through his hair as he tried to piece together what had just happened and nodded when he knew he had to follow Aaron, he had to be there for him when he got out, but something stopped him, something didn't feel right, _he_ didn't feel right. He looked down at his shaking hands and gasped, this was all his fault and he needed to fix it.

“Rob! Rob!” Vic called after him as he ran back into the pub.

He could feel the questioning stares and hear the murmured whispers but none of that mattered, the only thing he cared about was Aaron. He scrambled into the back room breathless from the exertion of his run, the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he searched frantically for the one thing; apart from Aaron standing in front of him; he knew would calm his racing heart. When his blurry eyes couldn't focus he used his hands, pulling at the cushions on the sofa, the place he'd taken it off. He vaguely heard the approaching footsteps and the calling of his name but nothing seemed to register without his anchor, and he needed that to carry on, to be strong for Aaron, without it he felt………….. _lost_.

“What's going on?”

Vics words didn’t seem to cut through the fog that clouded his mind without it, but then he turned and spotted what he was looking for in the exact place he'd left it. Deflated with relief he sank to his knees and held the silver circle in the palm of his hand closing his fist around it, holding on to it; like he wanted to hold onto to Aaron; so tightly he could feel the smooth metal cutting into his skin.

“Rob!” Vic cried again as she watched her brothers knuckles turn white.

Something in her voice made him look up from where he'd fallen on the floor his eyes brimming with tears, her words finally filtering through and he whispered,

“I can't lose him,” slipping the ring back on his finger.

As he secured the cool metal in its rightful place he took what felt like his first real breath in hours, the feel of the cool metal against his skin reassuring him, anchoring him to Aaron. He briefly thought about a different ring from another time and how he'd never felt this much attachment to it, it had been a piece of jewellery and nothing more but not this ring this ring was a symbol, an outward offering of the love he felt for the man that wore its counterpart.

‘ _If he still wants me,’_ he thought but quickly shook his head and repeated, almost venomously,

“I can't lose him.”

“You're not gonna lose him,” Vic placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“He thinks....” Robert shook his head as he recalled Aarons words.

“He loves you.”

“But he doesn't..” he stopped himself before he could finish, what was love if you didn’t have trust?

“He doesn't what?”

“Trust me,” he whispered.

“Can you blame him?” Vic said her voice laced with accusation.

“What!?”

“You lied to him Robert, after everything he's been through, after everything you've _both_ been through, you lied to him.”

“I was...”

“What? And don't tell me you were doing it for him because I know you.”

He knew she was right, but it had just been easier, there was nothing for Aaron to worry about he was just trying to protect him but deep down he knew he shouldn’t have lied. He took a deep breath and sighed,

“I don't know what he wants form me?”

“Nothing, he just wants you ya idiot,” Vic shoved him and shook her head at her brothers naivety.

He stared at her like she'd just slapped her in the face as Aaron's words replayed in his head.

‘ _I want you. I want you to want me.’_

He'd told Aaron he wasn't ready to give up on them and he'd meant it, but now he had to prove it, to himself and to the man he _**was**_ going to marry.

A smile danced on Vic's lips as she saw the determination cross her brothers face.

“What are you going to do?”

“Fix this.”

He pulled out his phone scrolled through his contacts until he found his solicitor, it took two missed calls but when he finally picked up on the third attempt Robert started barking orders, the phone glued to his ear as he ushered Vic out the door.

...

It had been hours and still nothing.

He'd sat, he'd paced, he'd ranted until he was red faced and yet he was still no closer to finding out how Aaron was, or even _where_ Aaron was, so now he waited his gaze fixed on the blue door in front of him. Several hours after they'd arrived and long after he'd sent Vic home the closed door opened causing his eyes to snap up in the hopes of catching a glimpse of Aaron, his heart sinking when all he saw was the dispassionate mask of his solicitor.

“Well?” he demanded as he jumped to his feet.

“Remanded in custody.”

“No he can't! There must be...”

“Mr Sugden,” the stern voice interrupted him.

His jaw clenched at the firm tone, he didn't need a reminder of how pathetic he sounded.

“So what now?” he asked as he felt his shoulders slump in defeat.

“Because of his previous convictions he'll be remanded in custody until sentencing.”

“Sentencing?! But…,” he could hear the whine in his own voice and he hated it but he knew that Aaron wasn’t going to cope in prison and in that moment he vowed hed do whatever it took to get him out.

He took a deep breath and asked the only thing he could,

“When can I see him?”

The man in front of him regarded him with a look of contemptment. He knew it was a stupid question to ask but he couldn't help it, he needed to see those blue eyes for himself, to make sure Aaron knew he’d meant what he’d said. He ran his hand through his already messed up hair as he tried to think of the next step to take.

“What about DS Wise?”

“I'm listening.”

“He was the detective that dealt with Aaron's abuse case last year he can be a character witness or something,” he knew he was pulling at straws but he was getting desperate.

“Maybe so but seen as it's…..,” the man looked at his watch,

“Almost midnight I suggest you go home and get some rest there is nothing more to be done until the morning.”

“I can't just leave him.”

The other mans eyes widened but he said nothing dipping his head in farewell before leaving Robert to slide back down into the plastic chair his head in his hands his finger tugging at the strands of blonde as the realisation of the situation finally began to sink in.

Defeated he got up and, as if on autopilot, pushed through the exit the cold night air like a slap in the face.

...

He didn't really have any recollection of his journey back into the village his thoughts consumed with the day's events that seemed to have taken residence like an immovable force on his chest so much so he could feel each laboured breath as he walked towards the pub. As he closed the door behind him the first thing he noticed was the silence and then he remembered why, Liv was staying out with some friends from school and Chas - _O_ _h_ _G_ _od had anyone told her?_ Judging by the fact the pub was in complete darkness he guessed not. The news wasn't going to change and he wasn't about to ruin her night with Paddy. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light filtering through the window from the street; he hadn’t bothered to turn on the light; he looked around the room and cringed. It was in a right state. Subconsciously his fingers brushed the smooth bandon is left hand, his connection to Aaron and knew he'd do whatever to took to keep it there. It had broken his heart to take it off, even thinking about it caused him to gasp, the panic of what might have happened welling up inside him making it even harder to breath. Slowly he cleaned the room, his movement methodical until his felt the last of the adrenaline drain from his body. He knew he should get some rest, he needed a clear head to find a way to help Aaron, but the thought of climbing into their bed with out him there to share it caused his chest to constrict so tight he stumbled his hand coming out to rest on the kitchen worktop for support. He needed something, anything, to dull the ache in his heart not to mention the pounding in his head so he reached for the whiskey bottle. After after pouring himself a much needed drink and hissing as the amber liquid burned the back of his throat he collapsed on the sofa bringing Aaron's black hoodie he'd worn that day with him, bundling the soft material into hands he inhaled deeply, the scent of Aaron invading his senses as the turbulent emotions he'd been squashing down for the last few hours began to rise to the surface. And there, sitting alone in the dark, not knowing when he’d next see the owner of the sweater he cradled, his chin began to wobble as the fear took over and he finally allowed the first tear to fall. He buried his head in the soft material and let it all out. The fear, the loneliness, the confusion. He cried for Aaron, who still had so many demons to overcome. He cried for the two of them, for the wedding they’d surely miss, and he cried for himself, how in just a few stupid moments he’d nearly walked out on the man he loved.

But as the tears dried up he felt lighter somehow, like he'd needed that release of emotion to be able to think more clearly. Yes it hurt that Aaron didn’t trust him but ultimately it didn't matter, trust could be built, earned, what mattered was that they loved each other, and despite knowing that sometimes love wasn't enough, he knew in his heart for them it was, it _had_ to be. He recalled their conversation in the hospital after Aaron has proposed and couldn’t help the sad smile that crossed his face, Aaron had been right, neither of them was easy to love, but he’d also meant it when he said he wanted Aaron, forever, and he’d take messed up over easy any day if it meant he would have him by his side. He’d chosen Aaron and despite their differences, or even because of them, they belonged together, and he wasn’t giving that up without a fight. He _**was**_ going to marry Aaron, maybe not tomorrow, or the next or even next week but one day, soon, no matter what, he'd be able to look Aaron in the eye and call him _**husband**_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed Robert to put the ring back on! Hope you liked it <3


End file.
